Une histoire de Train
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Après le "Jour Promi" Roy, Riza et Havoc sont dans un train en direction d'Ishval, mais un coup de frein va tout changer...


Je ne possède pas les personnages de FMA. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une histoire de train**

* * *

Dans un train de nuit en direction d'Ishval, Roy Mustang était confortablement installé la tête contre la vitre. Il regardait sa subalterne qui lisait un livre. Cette dernière était juste assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table de travail. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il la regardait lire. A droite de Roy, était assis Jean Havoc. Celui-ci dormait une cigarette éteinte à la bouche. Tout trois portaient des vêtements de civiles. D'un coup sentant un regard sur elle, Riza releva la tête de son livre pour regarder Roy. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux pour lui faire croire qu'il dormait. Perplexe, Riza approcha son visage de son supérieur hiérarchique en posant ses mains sur la table qui la séparait de supérieur. Elle souleva un sourcil et le regarda dormir. A ce moment précis, Roy pria de toutes ses forces qu'elle marche dans son jeu d'acteur. Les gouttes de sueur étaient entrain de couler le long du visage de Roy. Riza ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques mots quand le train freina brutalement. Riza perdit l'équilibre et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Roy. Voyant qu'elle allait tombé en arrière, Roy l'attira dans ses bras, tout en laissant ses lèvres coller sur les siennes. Le coup frein fut si brutal, qu'il réveilla Havoc. Quand le train fut stoppé, Havoc et se tourna vers ses supérieurs qui étaient toujours entrain de s'embrasser :

\- Hum ! Hum ! Fit Havoc en attirant leur attention.

Se rendant compte de la présence d'Havoc, Roy et Riza se séparaient, gênés. Riza partit se réfugier aux toilettes, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Roy ne commenta rien et se tourna vers Havoc qui avait le visage blanc :

\- Heu… Tu n'as rien ? Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Roy les joues rouges en tentant de changer de sujet.

\- C'est à moi de poser cette question ! A quoi vous jouez quand on dort ! Rétorqua Havoc en revenant sur le sujet.

\- « On » ? Tu as plusieurs personnes qui vivent dans ta petite tête ? Répondit Roy en rechangeant de sujet.

\- Général, ne changer pas de sujet ! Vous avez embrassé un subalterne ! Si, les imbéciles de Central venaient à le savoir, qui devra en assumer les responsabilités ? Sûrement pas vous !

\- Idiot ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Elle est tombée dans les bras, comme toutes tes ex-petites copines d'ailleurs ! De plus, si les imbéciles de Central l'apprennent, Riza n'en assumera pas les conséquences toute seule. Menaça Roy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Havoc en ne voyant pas où son supérieur voulait en venir.

\- Regarde autour de toi ! La voiture est vide. Si, les « Imbéciles » l'apprennent c'est que tu leurs aura répété ! Conclu Roy.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas vous, ou encore Hawkeye ? Ce défendit Havoc.

\- Hawkeye ne le répétera pas ! Même pas à Rebecca ! Sache que je vais personnellement n'en assurer ! Quand à moi, il ne c'est rien passer ! Le seul problème qui reste, c'est toi ! Rétorqua Roy en fusillant du regard Havoc.

\- Je n'ai rien vu ! Je dormais ! Hurla Havoc en paniquant.

\- Bien ! On est d'accord ! Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui c'est passé !

\- Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir où l'on est ! Commenta Jean.

\- Entre la ville de Choir et Manse ! Répondit Roy en réfléchissant toujours.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Jean surpris et épatés par le sens de l'orientation de son supérieur.

Roy ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller à la voiture du contrôleur prendre des nouvelles. Havoc resta seul assis dans la voiture quand un bruit attira son attention. Ne voyant personne, Havoc repensa à toutes ses histoires de fantômes que Breda et Fuery lui avaient contés :

\- Général, attendez-moi ! Hurla Jean en courant derrière Roy effrayer.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, un homme sortit d'une cachette et s'approcha des affaires des trois soldats. Il allait fouiller dans la valise de Roy quand son pied buta contre une chose dure. En baissant les yeux, l'homme vit le livre d'Hawkeye d'où une photographie sortait. En la regardant un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. L'homme prit la photographie et laissa le livre sur le sol. Ensuite, il ouvrit la valise de Roy et chercha quelque à l'intérieur.

* * *

Riza était assis le long de la porte des toilettes du train entrain d'essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait à vite. L'une de ses main était poser sur son cœur tendit que l'autre touchait ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient rouges. Son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle la scène du baiser :

\- Allez ! Ressaisi-toi, ma vieille ! Ce n'était rien, juste un petit accident ! Pense à autre chose ! Pense au travail ! Pense à Ishval ! Fit Riza à voix haute en essayant d'éteindre le début de passion qui commençait à envahir son cœur.

D'un coup, Riza pensa au travail, chose qu'elle n'aura pas du. Car le souvenir d'un autre « accident » lui revenu en mémoire. Celui où à Ishval, elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Roy et qu'elle l'avait vu entrain de se changer. Son cœur remit à battre vite en se souvenant de ses tablettes de chocolats bien dessinés :

\- Merde ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, il faut toujours qu'il mette dans cet état ? Hurla Riza en tapant ses pieds sur le sol et en frottant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Roy et Jean venait remonter trois voitures quand Roy s'arrêta brutalement, au milieu d'un couloir de compartiments privés. Jean manqua de le percuter. Il le regarda et hurla :

\- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Prévenez quand vous freinez !

\- Havoc ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Demanda Roy avec méfiance.

\- Non, quoi ? Répondit Jean.

\- Cela fait trois voitures que l'on traverse et il n'y a personne ! Fit remarquer Roy.

\- C'est un train de nuit, il y a généralement peu de monde ! Rétorqua Jean en avançant vers le bureau du contrôleur.

Il essayait de pousser la porte, mais cette dernière était bloquée. Ne voulant pas montrée à son supérieur qu'il n'avait pas de force, il changea de sujet :

\- Si ça trouve, c'est le fait d'avoir embrasser Hawkeye qui vous perturbe et non le fait qu'il y a peu de monde dans se train !

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé Hawkeye ! C'était un accident ! Elle est tombée dans mes bras, comme tes…

Roy n'eut pu finir sa phrase qu'une balle de provenant du compartiment du contrôleur passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête pour finir sa course dans une vitre du couloir. Ils étaient entrain de regarder la balle quand les portes aux extrémités de la voiture s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrée une trentaine d'hommes armée. Sans perdre une seconde, Roy poussa Jean dans un compartiment et condamna la porte d'entrée grâce à son alchimie. Il frappa ses deux mains ensemble et les posa sur les portes. Il rendit ainsi les vitres plus résistantes aux balles. Roy se posa sur une des banquettes et annonça :

\- On est en sécurité ! On n'a plus qu'à attendre les renforts tranquillement ici ! Connaissant nos hommes, ils ne vont pas tarder !

\- Super pratique votre nouvelle façon de transmuter ! Déclara Jean en se posant sur la banquette en face de Roy.

\- Oh ! Elle a aussi des inconvénients ! Mais, l'avantage c'est qu'elle est plus rapide ! Mais quand tu es habituer à une technique c'est dur de changer ! Expliqua Roy.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien ! Commenta Jean avec admiration.

\- Hawkeye le pense aussi ! Mais, je…

Roy s'arrêta d'un coup de parler en se souvenant de Riza. Il regarda Jean, puis, ils hurlèrent en chœur :

\- HAWKEYE ! JE L'AVAIS OUBLIE !

\- Comment pouvez-vous l'oublier ? Elle travaille pour vous depuis si longtemps ! Commenta Jean énerver.

\- Et toi ? Tu travail aussi depuis longtemps avec elle ! Comment tu peux l'oublier ? Rétorqua Roy sur le même ton qu'Havoc.

\- Oui, mais moi, je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Hurla Jean énerver.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'était un accident ! Pauvre idiot ! Répéta Roy en colère.

\- Menteur ! Si c'était rien, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état !

\- Je suis dans cet état car tu me cri dessus, Pauvre idiot ! Continua Roy.

* * *

Une dizaine d'hommes armée de mitraillettes fouillaient les voitures du train, quand l'un d'eux remarqua la porte verrouiller des toilettes. Il sourit et annonça :

\- Elle est ici !

Juste après cela, il arma son arme et commença à tirer sur la porte. Il fut rapidement suivit par deux autres de ses camarades.

* * *

Roy et Jean étaient toujours entrain de se quereller quand une main mate, frappa à la vitre du compartiment. Énervé de cette interruption, Jean et Roy hurlèrent :

\- QUOI ? ON A PUT LE DROIT D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION ?

\- Vous pouvez sortir ! Tout est sous contrôle ! Déclara Miles de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Roy refrappa dans ses mains et ouvrit la porte. Il sorti et remarqua Breda, Fuery et Miles.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Demanda Roy surpris.

\- La note que vous avez laissée ! Celle qui nous demandait d'appeler Ishval pour la réservation de votre hôtel… Révéla Fuery avec le sourire.

\- On a appelé Miles suite à votre mot et c'est là qu'il nous a révélé qu'il ne vous avait pas demandé de venir ! Continua Breda.

\- Sentant un piège, on a essayé de contacter le conducteur du train… Mais, n'ayant aucune réponse, nous sommes venu immédiatement ! D'où l'arrêt brutal du train ! Termina Miles.

\- Oh ! On dirait que la chance était de notre côté cette fois ! Commenta Roy en réfléchissant.

\- Oui, on évité le pire ! Fit Fuery avec le sourire.

\- Où est Hawkeye ? Demanda Breda en ne la voyant pas.

Roy et Jean se regardèrent à cette question. Puis, une dispute recommença :

\- Elle n'oublie jamais un de tes anniversaires, donc de quel droit tu l'oublies ? Demanda Roy énerver en regardant Havoc.

\- Et vous, vous l'embrassez et vous l'oubliez ! Ce défendit Havoc.

\- IDIOT ! C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT ! Hurla Roy en partant pour la voiture où était ses affaires.

Après son départ, Breda, Fuery et Miles regardèrent Havoc :

\- Il a embrassé Hawkeye ? Demanda Breda avec le sourire.

\- Quand ? Continua Fuery avec le sourire lui aussi.

Havoc ne répondit pas et suivit son supérieur. En arrivant devant la porte des toilettes, Roy chercha Riza. C'est alors qu'il la vit dans la voiture entrain de ramasser son livre :

\- Colonel tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

\- Oui et vous, Général ? Répondit Hawkeye sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Oui, on a eu de chance pour une fois ! Il va falloir renforcer la sécurité… Heureusement, que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de laisser… Un problème ? Demanda Roy en voyant le visage inquiet de sa subalterne qui tournait les pages de son livre.

\- Non aucun ! Menti en continuant de regarder les pages de son livre.

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda sérieusement Roy en se mettant accroupi à côté de son colonel.

Il attrapa sa main et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Heu… C'est un peu bête ! Répondit Riza toute rouge en détournant le regard.

\- Rien n'est bête venant de toi ! Fit Roy sincèrement.

Encore plus gêner, Riza resserra son emprise sur son livre. Voyant son embarra, Roy retira sa main et insista :

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Heu… Heu… J'ai perdu mon… Enfin, ma… Enfin mon… Essaya d'articuler Riza écarlate.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es toute rouge ! Fit Roy en posant sa main sur le front de Riza.

Ce sentant encore plus gêner, Riza partir sans répondre, quand Roy la retenu par le poignet. Il la tira vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix charmeuse :

\- Est-ce le petit accident de tout à l'heure qui te perturbe à point ?

\- Heu… Non, mon Général ! C'est juste que j'aie perdue ma page car le marque-page a disparut…

\- Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! Fit Roy en baissant les yeux vers le sol de frustration.

\- Que ça ? Général, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous qui lisez que des livres sur l'alchimie… Qu'est-ce que cela fait, quand un auteur écrit tellement bien une histoire d'amoureux et que vous êtes prit dans le feu de l'action d'une passion… C'est comme-ci, vous étiez entrain d'embrasser une des petites amies d'Havoc et que vous étiez sur le point de conclu avec elle, quand Havoc entre dans la pièce ! Vous êtes tout existé et à la fois embarrasser ! Voilà, ce que ressent à l'heure actuelle ! Ce n'est pas cause de notre accrochage mais, voyez-vous, j'étais comme la princesse de ce livre allonger dans le lit en petite tenue rouge… Sur ce veuillez m'excuser, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes ! Répondit Riza en se levant et en partant.

\- Général qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? Demanda Havoc en voyant partir Riza les joues toutes rouges.

\- Rien ! Fit Roy en prenant le livre de Riza et en lisant une page au hasard.

Il était tellement prit par la lecture qu'il ignora les questions d'Havoc et Miles.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Riza était entrain de finir de lire un dossier quand Roy lança brutalement le livre sur son bureau, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Havoc, Breda et Fuery. Riza allait le réprimander quand Roy la devança :

\- Colonel, vous me décevez !

\- Vous l'avez lu ? Fit Riza les joues toutes rouges en sentant les regards de Breda, Havoc et Fuery sur elle.

\- Bien sur ! Cela m'a fait découvrit un côté de vous que je ne connaissais pas ! Mais, une question me vient…

\- Et mon marque-page ? Demanda Riza paniquée en tremblant de peur alors que Roy continuait à parler.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait avec deux hommes en même temps ? Termina Roy en regardant le plafond.

En entendant cette question, Havoc, Breda et Fuery ouvrirent la bouche sous le choc. Riza quand à elle, resta bouche bée devant Roy. Puis comprenant, qu'il n'avait vu son marque-page, elle se décontracta et répondit en se mettant debout :

\- Général de Brigade Mustang, est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur les femmes avec qui vous avez des rendez-vous tous les soirs de la semaine ?

\- Non, mais tu…. Tenta de répondre Roy.

\- Donc, comme je respecte votre vie privée, j'apprécierais que vous respectiez la mienne… Si, vous voulez savoir ce qui passe dans un lit demander leurs, ils seraient très heureux de vous répondre ! Fit Riza en montrant Havoc, Breda et Fuery du regard.

Puis après ses mots, elle laissa son livre et ses affaires, et partie sous le regard surpris des quatre hommes. Puis, après son départ, Roy retourna à son bureau travailler. Havoc et Breda se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur le livre pour le lire. Ce fut Havoc qui l'eut et qui parti le lire en urgence aux toilettes. Breda le suivit et frappa à la porte où il était enfermé :

\- Allez laisse-moi le lire ! Supplia-t-il.

* * *

Riza était entrain de fouiller ses affaires dans son cassier quand Rebecca entra. Elle la regarda et demanda :

\- Il t'arrives quoi ? Tu es vexé que Roy Mustang ait lu ton livre ?

\- Tu ceci est de ta faute ! Où est-il ? Déclara Riza en cherchant dans ses livres.

\- C'est Havoc qui a ton livre ! Commenta Rebecca.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je recherche !

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Rebecca.

\- Mon marque-page ! Que Roy Mustang lise ce livre, n'est pas un problème mais si il le trouve, là sa deviendrait problématique !

\- C'est quoi ton marque-page ?

\- Une photographie où, il y a marqué quelque chose dessus… C'est ça que Roy Mustang et aucune autre personne ne doivent pas lire ! Même pas toi ! Avoua Riza en continuant de chercher sa photographie.

* * *

Au même moment, devant l'entrée d'un immense manoir, un homme regardait une photographie. Elle représentait Riza Hawkeye adolescente, tenant un petit bébé dans ses bras. Ce petit garçon avait les yeux ambre et les cheveux blonds. Il retourna la photographie et lu ce qui était écrit « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon fils. Pardonne-moi». Il rangea la photographie dans son manteau et se mit à marcher vers le manoir, une mallette noire à la main.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fiction. Une suite devrait bientôt arrivée ! Bonne Année.


End file.
